mijnzoeteliefdefandomcom-20200215-history
Hoofdstuk 2
<< Hoofdstuk 1 Hoofdstuk 3 >> Hoofdstuk N°2 –INTRODUCTIE VOOR DE CLUBS VAN HET COLLEGE. Het is tijd om lid te worden van een club in het college! Het lijkt wel of Nathaniel en Castiel een meningsverschil moeten uitvechten... Trailer Er is geen Trailer voor dit hoofdstuk. Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Er zijn geen verborgen cadeautjes in dit hoofdstuk. Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Ken-ep2.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel&Castiel.jpg Nathaniel-ep2.png Castiel-ep2.png Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°2-–INTRODUCTIE VOOR CLUBS VAN HET COLLEGE Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 2! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- Ga bij de jongens klagen over Amber. *Je moet eens met de drie jongens moeten praten (Ken, Nathaniel en Castiel). *De gesprekken met Amber zijn automatisch. *Als je met de drie jongens hebt gepraat, ga dan terug naar de gang waar je de directrice tegenkomt en de doelstelling zal worden afgerond. Vind de club van jouw keuze. *De directrice geeft je de keuze tussen twee clubs: De tuinclub en het basketbal club. Het ligt volkomen aan jouw keuze! ---- ~De Basketbal Club~ Vind de club. Castiel zal je leiden naar de basketbal club. Je moet met hem praten totdat hij je brengt. Vind 5 basketballen. Je moet 5 ballen in de school vinden. 3 ballen liggen op het plein, 1 in het klaslokaal en 1 op de gang. >Als je de ballen hebt gevonden, moet je Castiel vinden die je zal vertellen waar je de ballen heen moet brengen. ---- ~ De tuinclub ~ Vind de club. *Je moet Iris of Ken vinden, die je naar de club zal brengen. Decoreer de school met planten. Je moet het studentenlokaal en het klaslokaal decoreren met planten. Je hebt een bosje met bloemen en een plant. Plaats ze in een lokaal, ga naar een van de plekken die ik zojuist heb benoemd en maak je keuze! Je moet misschien wat heen en weer gaan voordat de keuze tevoorschijn komt. ---- Krijg Castiel’s afwezigheids briefje ondertekend. Er zijn twee mogelijkheden: *Vraag aan Ken of hij voor het briefje wilt zorgen. *Ga heen en weer tussen Nathaniel en Castiel totdat je de optie krijgt om Castiel te dwingen het briefje te ondertekenen of niet. Als je je keuze hebt gemaakt, moet je terug gaan om Nathaniel het briefje te geven. (ondertekend of niet) Het einde Als je het afwezigheids briefje aan Nathaniel hebt gegeven, zal je aan het einde van het hoofdstuk komen en de mogelijkheid krijgen voor een date. Er is een kans om je date in dit hoofdstuk te missen. Als je toegang hebt gekregen tot je date moet je de outfit kiezen die je wilt. Het afspraakje is volbracht als je een eind afbeelding hebt gekregen. Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 3! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' Tuin club optie: Je affiniteit met Nathaniel zal stijgen als je het boompje in het studentenlokaal zet, maar het zal dalen als je de bloemen in het studentenlokaal zet. 「''Hoi hoe gaat het? Lukt het al een beetje hier op school?’''」 *A. (Huil een beetje) = *B. Mag ik je vragen waarom mijn foto voor mijn dossier is verpest en doorde school is heen gehangen? = *C. Er is een kleine groep meiden die me echt op de zenuwen begint te werken! - 「''Luister, het spijt me. Ik weet niet hoe iemand je foto te pakken heeft gekregen.」 *A. Je bent geen goede voorzitter van de studentenraad! - *B. … Was jij het? - *C. Kan jij niks doen? Straf degene die het gedaan heeft. + 「''Welke pestkoppen?」 *A. Ze zijn altijd samen, Amber, dat blonde meisje had het over jou, het zijn alle drie idioten. + *B. Ze zijn altijd samen en Amber, dat blonde meisje had het over jou, het is duidelijk dat zij het ergst is. En ik denk dat ze je leuk vind, dus je bent gewaarschuwd. - *C. Die drie meiden, vooral Amber ze is echt een #@=?!!!! - 「''Heb je iets nodig?」 *A. De directrice zei dat ze iemand nodig om te helpen met de Tuin/Basketbal club. Kan je iemand sturen asjeblieft? - *B. Ken jij iemand in de basket/tuin club? + *C. Kan je me tonen waar de basketbal/tuinclub is? = 「''Nou, ik moet toegeven dat ik niet veel tijd doorbreng in de clubs, dus ik weet er niet veel van, sorry...」 *A. (Dring aan.) - *B. (Dring niet aan.) = 「''Nee waarom? Je moet de ballen van de club zoeken, toch?」 *A. Ja, het is moeilijk te vinden, het is lastig. - *B. Ja ik zoek ze… Het is tenminste iets om te doen. + *C. Hm! Ja ik heb overal gezocht! Maar ik kan het niet vinden… + 「''Ik ben blij dat je hier bent. Ik ging naar het plein, kan je me een plezier doen?’」 *A. Nee ik denk het niet. – *B. Ja natuurlijk. + *C. Wat voor plezier? + 「''Castiel moet zijn afwezigheidsbriefje tekenen. En eerlijk gezegd, hoe minder ik hem zie hoe beter. Kan je hem vragen dit te ondertekenen en het me terug te brengen asjeblieft?」 *A. Is dat jouw werk niet? Maar goed, als ik verondersteld word ter beschikking te staan van de voorzitter van de studentenraad… - *B. Oké, geen probleem. = *C. Castiel? Hij is niet gemakkelijk in de omgang, maar ik zal me best doen. + 「''Hij is zo koppig als een ezel. Je moet wat meer aandringen en dan zal hij wel meewerken.」 *A. Oké, ik zal het opnieuw proberen… + *B. Pff! Je hebt het over een gunst! - *C. Jaaaa… Maar hij werkt op me zenuwen. +5 「''En?」 *A. Nou… Hij zei dat je het hem zelf zou vragen als je een man was… = *B. Kom het me zelf vragen als je een man bent!” (Doet Castiel’s stem na) + *C. Je bent een man, je bent de voorzitter van de studentenraad! Ga het hem zelf vragen! - ---- 'Castiel' 「*Naam*, wat doe je hier?」 *A. Niet veel, en jij? - *B. Ik probeer die drie stomme meiden te vermijden. = *C. Ik probeer die kerel te vermijden, hij is echt vervelend... + 「''Een echt belemmering? Je praat over Nathaniel, toch?」 *A. Ik dat eerder aan een jongen die ik ken en me naar deze school gevolgd is. = *B. Ja, hij is echt vervelend! + *C. Nee, eigenlijk ben jij degene is die echt vervelend is... Wat heeft Nathaniel jouw trouwens ooit aangedaan? - 「''Natuurlijk, net zoals de halve school.」 *A. Vind je dat grappig? Misschien heb jij er wat mee te maken? - *B. Het is niet grappig! Het was niet jouw foto die door heel de school is rond gehangen! + *C. Lach me maar uit, ik baal er niet om… = 「''Gewoon zo? En trouwens, je weet niet eens wie hier verantwoordelijk voor is.」 *A. Het waren die stomme meiden! = *B. Ik begrijp het al, vergeet het. = *C. Help me alsjeblieft... - 「''Haha! Je bent aan het praten over Nathaniel’s zus en haar vrienden? Als er een prijs was om mensen te pesten zullen ze vast winnen.’''」 *A. Dus, je gaat me helpen? (meer gesprekken) + *B. Dat is waar… Maar ik heb niks verkeerd gedaan dat ik dit zou verdienen… - *C. Ik zal ze op een dag terugpakken… + 「''Ha ha, en wat verwacht je van mij? Dat ik ze wat ga aftuigen?」 *A. Zou je dat doen? Ik zal je zelfs betalen als je wil! - *B. Je bent afschuwelijk, zo ver zou ik niet gaan! - *C. Ha ha, doe maar, met wat geluk kan je hen nog verslaan in een gevecht. Ik zal scheidsrechter spelen. + 「''He wacht! Wat bedoel je met een beetje geluk? Ben je met mijn geduld aan het spelen? (Hij sloeg me met een glimlach)」 *A.(Glimlacht ook en slaat hem terug) + *B. (Gaat weg)= (Basketbal Club) 「''Misschien''」 *A. Kan je eens duidelijker antwoorden? Je bent echt vervelend! - *B. Kan je me asjeblieft tonen waar het is? = *C. Of misschien niet? + 「''Ja dat weet ik. En dan? Wat krijg ik als ik je toon waar het is?」 *A. Ehh… = *B. Het genot van mijn gezelschap? + *C. Niks, maar je zou het toch kunnen doen? = 「''En waarom juist zoek je die club?」 *A. Iets in de aard van een verplichte deelname in een schoolclub denk ik. + *B. De directrice heeft me gevraagd om in een club te helpen. – *C. Ik weet het niet zeker, maar er wordt van me gevraagd om in een club te helpen. = 「''Daar ben je. Over het plein, aan de andere kant is de tuinclub. Weet je tenminste wat je verondersteld wordt te doen?」 *A. Eh... Nee. + *B. Ga je me niet helpen? - *C. Weet jij het? = (Tuin Club) 「''De tuinclub? Waarom moet ik weten waar dat is? De tuinclub is voor meisjes.」 *A. Ik had geen keuze, en de basketbalclub was nog minder verleidelijk. - *B. Ben je gek? Je moet toch weten waar het is tenminste? + *C. Nou nou, ‘voor meisjes’ het verbaasd me niet om dat te horen van jou. – 「''Ik denk dat Iris daar wel eens helpt, maar ik weet niet of ze in de Tuinclub zit.」 *A. Cool! Je kan echt vriendelijk zijn als je het wilt. + *B. Dankje! Zie, het is toch makkelijk om vriendelijk te zijn? - *C. Weet je waar ze is of? - or / 「''En wat ben je aan het doen?」 *A. Ik moet deze planten in de klaslokaal en studentenlokaal plaatsen. = *B. Ik dacht dat je geen interesse had in planten? Nou, ik moet deze planten in het klaslokaal en studentenlokaal plaatsen. + *C. Iets. – 「''Oh, wat ga je waar plaatsen?」 *A. Wel, ik dacht de vijgenboom in het klaslokaal de plaatsen en de boeket bloemen in de studentenkamer. + *B. Wel, ik dacht om de boeket bloemen in het klaslokaal te plaatsen en de vijgenboom in de studentenkamer. + *C. Niet echt, heb jij ideeën? + 「''Als ik jou was zou ik de vijgenboom in het klaslokaal plaatsen en de boeket bloemen in de studentenkamer.」 *A. Oh dan zal ik het omgekeerde doen. - *B. Ok, dan zal ik dat doen. + (Jij begint een gesprek) *A. Onderteken dit, asjeblieft. - *B. Dus je hebt weer gespijbeld? Ik heb een briefje dat je moet ondertekenen. +4 *C. Nathaniel heeft me een afwezigheidsbriefje gegeven dat je moet ondertekenen. – 「''Wat nou?」 *A. Luister, onderteken dit en we kunnen het vergeten. - *B. Wil je dit echt niet ondertekenen? - *C. Hij dringt aan weetje… + 「''Wat nu?! Lieve hemel jij houdt ook niet op!」 *A. Eh ik weet het maar Nathaniel blijft aandringen… = *B. Zoals je eerder al zei een echte man accepteert zijn verantwoordelijkheden. Dus onderteken het gewoon dat is alles. - *C. Nou… Hij zei dat als je een man was, je je verantwoordelijkheden zou accepteren en het te ondertekenen. Dus als je het niet erg vindt… – 「''Ik begrijp het, maar ik ben net zo koppig als hij. Ik onderteken niks. En ik ben er zeker van dat hij dit gewoon doet om me van school te laten sturen.」 *A. Oké, luister, ik ben dit beu, onderteken het en als je niet gelukkig bent, ga je ermee naar hem. (Dwingt Castiel om het afwezigheidsbriefje te tekenen) - *B. Wat, echt? Ik wil niet dat je geschorst wordt, vergeet het briefje! Ik zal het wel terugbrengen! (Laat Castiel het afwezigheidsbriefje niet tekenen.) + ---- 'Ken' 「''Hoi *naam*」 *A. Ken wat heb je vertelt aan die meiden?! + *B. Ken, hebben deze drie meiden je eens lastig gevallen? + *C. Jij!!! Stop met aan mensen onzin te vertellen over ons! En vooral tegen die drie meiden! - 「''N-Nou… Niet echt, ik heb hen vertelt dat je de liefde van me leven bent, en dan hebben ze me geld afgepakt. W-Waarom vraag je me dat? Je wilt met me uitgaan?」 *A. Ben je gek? Nooit! En als je nog een keer zegt dat ik met je uitga tegen iemand… – *B. Wat bedoel je met ze hebben je geld afgepakt? + *C. M-Misschien, maar dat is hun probleem, kijk uit wat je zegt! + 「''Ja, ze hebben me op de grond geduwd en hebben me geld afgepakt terwijl ze zeiden dat ze wilden lunchen in een restaurant in de plaats te gaan lunchen in de kantine.」 *A. Heb je nog geld over voor mij? = *B. Je kan mensen dat niet laten doen! Wees een man! - *C. Hebben ze veel afgepakt? Zeg eens hoeveel ze namen, dan kan ik het terugbetalen, als je dat wilt. + 「''M-Maar ze hebben me op de grond geduwd! En er zijn drie van hun! Wat kan ik doen?!! Hebben ze ook jou iets aangedaan?」 *A. Hebben ze je een fotokopie gegeven? = *B. Ja, ze hebben me voor schut gezet! + *C. Nee, nee. Niks gebeurd… + 「''Wat hebben ze gedaan? Als ik niet zo bang van hun was kon ik je verdedigen!」 *A. Vergeet het… - *B. Het is zinloos om met je daarover te praten, je kan jezelf niet eens verdedigen. - *C. Het is niks, wees maar voorzichtig. + (Basketbal Club) 「''Ja! De directrice vroeg me daarvoor. Ik ben zeker dat je de tuinclub koos, zoals ik toch?」 *A. Uh… Nou je hebt verkeerd geraden. + *B. Eigenlijk, heb ik liever de basketbalclub. + *C. Nou ik ben blij dat ik de basketbalclub koos, denk ik. – 「''Ah, als ik het wist… Kan ik van club veranderen denk je?」 *A. Nee! Tuinieren past bij je! + *B. Probeer het maar niet! Stop met me te volgen! - *C. Dat weet ik niet, je moet het eens vragen aan de directrice. + 「''Ik heb het gevraagd aan de directrice, ze zei nee.」 *A. Goed! - *B. Oh, dat is niet zo erg. = *C. Je gaat bloemen verzorgen, dat is ook goed! + 「''Ik ben nog steeds teleurgesteld…」 *A. Eigenlijk, weet jij toevallig niet waar de basketbalclub is? = *B. (Gaat weg) = 「''Oh het spijt me, ik was aan het praten over de tuinclub, ik weet niet waar de basketbalclub is.」 *A. Oh, dat is oké, iedereen maakt wel een fout. Ik ga wel zoeken, ik vind het vast wel. + *B. Je bent irritant... - *C. Luister jij niet? - 「''Ik weet waar de basketbalclub is!」 *A. Dat is goed! Ik weet ook al waar het is. + *B. Je bent nog steeds zo zinloos, ik weet ook al waar het is. - *C. Dankje, dat is lief van je. Maar iemand heeft me al getoond waar het is. + (Tuin Club) 「''Je bent niet blij? Maar we kunnen samen tuinieren, het gaan leuk worden!」 *A. Ja, ik ben er zeker van dat we samen plezier maken. + *B. Ik ga vragen of ik van club kan veranderen… = *C. Ja, maar ik ga niet tuinieren met jou. - (Jij begint de conversatie) *A. Weet jij eigenlijk iets over planten? + *B. Ken jij al mensen in de tuinclub? + *C. Waarom koos je de tuinclub? - 「*Naam*! Ik was je aan het zoeken, maar ik zie dat je de tuinclub al hebt gevonden, het is hier mooi, vind je niet?」 *A. Oh je bent hier ook! Zullen we samen kijken of we iets kunnen doen? + *B. Ben je me nog steeds aan het volgen of wat? - *C. (zucht) = (Jij start de discussie) *A. Ik denk dat we moeten splitsen en dit elk voor alleen moeten oplossen. - *B. Ik denk dat je planten mag zoeken in het bos! = *C. We zullen eens samen rondkijken oké? We kunnen toch iets doen… + 「''Ah dat is echt lief! Ik heb de planten water gegeven op het plein.」 *A. Heb je hulp nodig? + *B. Het kan me echt niet schelen wat jij doet? - *C. Oké… Ik ben al klaar, ik ga weg! + 「''Niet echt, heb je hulp nodig?」 *A. Misschien, hoe wist je dat? + *B. Nee, niet van jou. - *C. Ja, kan je iets voor me doen? + 「''Natuurlijk kan ik dat!」 *A. Dankje Ken! Je bent lief! (Geeft afwezigheidsbriefje aan Ken) + (Castiel's liefdes meter gaat omlaag) *B. Hmm, nee maak je maar geen zorgen, ik doe het zelf wel. (Hou het briefje zelf bij) = ---- 'Iris' Natuurlijk, wat heb je nodig? *A. Kan je dit briefje naar Castiel brengen, het hem laten ondertekenen en het dan naar Nathaniel brengen, alsjeblieft? - *B. Nathaniel heeft me gevraagd om Castiel zijn afwezigheidsbriefje te doen ondertekenen... Ik weet niet hoe ik dat moet aanpakken. + Category:Index Category:Hoofdstukken lijst